Twinkling
by Pumpkinbelly
Summary: She looked up and noticed a star twinkling in the sky and knew her mother was watching and was happy. Spuffy. Part 4 in Maybe series


Twinkling

Author: Pumpkin Belly

Summary: She looked up and noticed a star twinkling in the sky and knew her mother was watching and was happy.  SPUFFY

A/N: I decided to just stop making squeals to the story before this and turn it into a series.  The order is posted in my profile and this is the 4th installment.  This came about because of some reviews I had asking me to continue the other stories.  Since they didn't really lend themselves into being a full blown out story I'm doing the series thing.  So here it is Part 4 in the Maybe series.

Buffy laughed, for what seemed liked the first time in weeks, as Spike twirled her around on the pier.  In actuality it was the first time she had laughed since her mother's death.  After Joyce had died in the hospital Buffy had been cut off from the world in a way.  She went around making preparations for the funeral and making sure Dawn was taken care of and such.  She put on a front for most people around her saying that she was fine and continued doing whatever it was that she needed to do.

The only people she talked to about her feelings were Dawn and Spike.  Then Hank had showed up, demanding that Dawn come and live with him.  Saying that Buffy couldn't provide a good home for Dawn and that she should live with him in L.A. Buffy tried to reason with him and keep Dawn with her but it was either Dawn comes with him or he would take Buffy to court.  Dawn stepped in and went without a fight with her father. 

With Dawn gone Buffy felt more alone then ever.  Her friends tried to help but they didn't understand what she was going through. None of them had lost their mother.  Spike was one of the reasons Buffy had made it through those weeks after Joyce's death.  He had lost his mother and many other people in his long life. 

Buffy, not wanting to stay in the big house alone, asked Spike to move in with her, which he did gladly.   The house was being paid for by Hank along with anything else Buffy needed taken care of.  "Guilt money," Buffy had snorted when Dawn told her over the phone.  Sadness laced in her voice.

Not a lot of people noticed the hint of sadness that always seemed to be in Buffy's voice but Spike did.  So that was why he had decided to take her out on a date.  When he had brought up the idea to her a smile appeared on her face, one that Spike hadn't seen in a long time. 

After a nice dinner the couple had ended up on the pier with Buffy's laughter ringing in Spike's ears. 

Spike put Buffy down and she grabbed his hand pulling him over to a nearby bench, trying to control her breathing after the fit of laughter that had come upon her. 

Buffy rested her head on Spike's shoulder as they looked out into the ocean.  Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy, pulling her closer to him.  She closed her eyes, breathing him in.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?" He asked.

"Everything.  Being there for me and Dawn when we needed you. Taking me out tonight.  Making me happy." She said staring up into his eyes, her love for him apparent.  "I love you."

Spike's brain whirled.  Had she just really said that?  Was it a dream? A trick his mind was playing on him?

He started at Buffy, confusion etched all over his face.  Buffy laughed softly, reading him like a book. "I love you." She said again a little louder. 

Spike smiled before bending down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. 

"I always knew you did.  Who could resist me?" He said when they broke apart.  Buffy playfully hit his arm before leaning up for another kiss. 

"I love you, pet." Spike said.

"I know." Buffy said a smug smile on her face. She looked up and noticed a star twinkling in the sky and knew her mother was watching and was happy. 

A/N: I hoped you liked this.  If you did please review. If you didn't please review also and tell me why you didn't like it.  If anybody has anything they would like to see happen next please review or email me your idea.  Thanks for Reading.


End file.
